


I Can Give You What You Need

by Darkchi13



Series: Heinz the Ocelot [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comfort, Day 7, Heinz needs some love, Holding Hands, M/M, Perryshmirtz Week, but it is not sexual, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: Heinz thinks too much. Sometimes he needs to be reminded that he is not alone.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Heinz the Ocelot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	I Can Give You What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to _Whoops_ my day 5 entry to Perryshmirtz week.

Perry knocked on the door and waited. This was a new situation and one that required patience, not his usual violence. He could hear muttering behind the door and a crash before it opened a crack and Heinz peered out. 

“Perry the platypus? I’m afraid I’m not up to anything evil today.”

Heinz fully opened the door with a heavy sigh. He had bags under his eyes and looked stressed. 

“I don’t know what to do. Nothing makes sense and my head is buzzing. I can’t stop thinking but I can’t think about the stuff I want to think about.”

Perry grabbed a hold of Heinz’s hand and tugged him towards the couch. The scientist followed with a confused expression on his face. The platypus shoved Heinz into a sitting position and jumped up to stand on the man’s knees. Heinz’s face got even mor confused then and Perry studied him for a moment. He had thought about this for a long time before making up his mind. Perry reached under his hat and pulled out the item he had spent a long time thinking about. 

Heinz stared, his eyes darting between the collar and Perry’s face. 

“Is this a joke? No, no, you wouldn’t do that to me. Is this about when I was an ocelot? Because you know I was just joking right?”

At Perry’s raised eyebrow he deflated. 

“Okay, no, it wasn’t a joke but…are you sure?”

Heinz looked into Perry’s eyes for a moment. 

“Right, of course. You wouldn’t have done this without thinking about it first. It’s just…I’d really like some confirmation that this is actually happening.”

Perry chattered at him and lifted the collar a little higher. Heinz reached out to run shaking fingers over it. It was a simple brown leather one, supposedly soft and comfortable. 

The scientist hesitated for one more moment before offering Perry his throat. 

For a second the platypus couldn’t breath. Heinz may be human, but the man knew what it was like to be hunted and attacked. This was a staggering amount of trust the scientist was offering. 

His hands didn’t shake, Perry was one of OWCA’s best agents, he wouldn’t let them as he lifted the collar one more time. He knew if he showed any signs of hesitation Heinz would run so he kept his face calm and his hands steady as they clipped the collar around his nemesis’s neck. Heinz’s eyes had been on Perry the whole time, wary, but they slipped shut when the collar did, and his body sagged as though the strings were cut. 

Perry ran his fingers over the collar, checking the fit, and was pleased. He slipped off Heinz’s lap onto the couch and coaxed the scientist into laying down with his head in Perry’s lap. The platypus stroked his nemesis’ hair with one hand and held his hand with the other. If Heinz had been an ocelot now, he would have been purring. This was something the scientist needed, he was desperate to feel like he belonged and was wanted. Perry would happily give it to him.


End file.
